Session 06 - Balagen 1
Characters: Party: Orrok Brekusk - Orc Fighter, Test Ranger - Human Ranger, Hank Hill the Third - Human Cleric, Urgan - Half-Orc Wizard NPCs: Sheondirth, Markus Farmer, Lucerne Wildpaw, Erika Weaver Previous Session: Session 05 - El'ove 27-28, Balagen 1 | Next Session: Session 07 - The Avatar of War Session 6 - The Evil Silver Dragon Markus approaches Orrok and calls him into the forest to help retrieve a log for more spears. The two head off for about 45 minutes and when they return, Orrok smacks Markus in the head, letting him know he wouldn't know a good log if it fell on him. As Orrok starts to head to bed, the dragon calls him over. The two banter a moment before the dragon asks Orrok to remove her ruined leg. The orc does so with great pleasure, hacking through it in three swings. He then bandages up the red dragon's stump and goes to carve off any usable meat and scales from the leg, which was lacking through it's ruination. The dragon then announces she wishes to speak to the Orc and Test, who shows up after hastily donning his gear. The two take Shannon out to the lake, where she provides her true name, Sheondirth, and a small bag of gold. She then states that the cave behind her has a dragon in it, one of the 12 children of the dragon that attacked her. She states that the horde in there will help pay for her life. The two agree and Test returns to the camp to get the others to face the silver dragon. Test returns to the encampment and is questioned by Lucerne while trying to wake Hank and Urgan. The Lost Session 1 starts from this moment onward. Dream World Session 1 also starts from this moment. The party, Lucerne and Sheondirth head out to the cave and spot three men entering the cave. Urgan shouts at them and they begin running into the cave. Lucerne uses an Entangle spell to slow them down, while Test, Orrok and Hank all move into battle positions. Urgan summons a Celestial Dog to aid him. Orrok and Hank go toe to toe with a human using a claymore, while a sorcerer fires a magic missle at Orrok's face. One of the men was still caught in the entangle, and tries to free himself. Urgan and Lucerne move up to assist Orrok and Hank when the last man breaks free and charges in with a sword and shield. Lucerne faces him, while Urgan charms him. The two Celestial dogs bite at him, but one is a klutz and hits the other. Test fires an arrow at the sorcerer, who returns the favor with a poison arrow. Pig attempted to charge the sorcerer, but was caught in the entangle, while Orrok and Hank smashed the skull of the swordman. Test finished the sorcerer off with a pair of arrows. The last man killed himself after being charmed by Urgan. The group gathered the items of the men, while Lucerne expressed some displeasure with killing the men before they knew anything about them. Orrok points out that she started with the entanglement spell, which caused the elf druid to hastily defend her decision. The party then moved into the cave. Test and Lucerne creped forward while Hank, Orrok and Urgan stayed at the cave entrance. Shannon was left outside to guard the entrance. Orrok convinced Urgan to make a distraction with Dazzling Lights, which he did. Test and Lucerne were able to kill and incapacitate, respectively, a pair of craftsmen, but the bottom 6 soldiers had already been alerted to the invading presence. They charged up the stairs while the party waited for the attackers. A pop-up, 'shoot or swing' game started, with Orrok able to land a blow that sent one of the soldiers plummeting to his death. When Urgan looked over the edge of the pit, he took an arrow sliding past his head and leaving a trail of blood on his skull. Lucerne's flame sphere burned through the scaffolding over the door construction and landed on the soldiers, while the powerful flapping of wings finally brought the party face to face with a large silver dragon. Pig and Hank both said bump that noise and booked it for the entrance, while Orrok and Test tried, and failed to blind the creature. When a soldier ran up to try and attack Orrok, Orrok told him 'for soothe, young elf. I disagree with your current assessment of the situation. Allow me to provide a counter point to your sudden decision to assail my persona.' By putting his spear in his eye. Urgan summoned another Celestial Dog, while Lucerne moved away from the group and leapt onto the wing of the dragon. This worked out better than expected as she was able to slice open the wing of the dragon and start it falling down the pit. Orrok, being close to death, knew that he would not survive and made the leap himself onto the dragon, missing completely. He made a flailing attack as he fell, which caused his vision to go to pure white. When he woke, he found himself on a steel mountain, standing over what could only be described as Orc Valhalla. The mountain moved and he realized he was standing on the Orc god Mork and responded with meh. Orrok heard an 'OI, GIT' behind him and turned to find the shortest Orc he had ever seen. This was Gork, who explained to Orrok that him dying to a dragon was UN-FUCKING-ACCEPTABLE and booted his ass back to reality after pissing off Mork, tearing Mork's finger off and being flung toward a dwarven god who is likely to have a very poor day now. There was also a very fucking important talking scene about the size of orcs that the DM TOTALLY FORGOT because Orrok wasn't reacting properly which will be used later. Apparently Gork didn't care about explaining why he gave Orrok those powers, he just did. . . . You know, in some way that makes more sense than the explanation. Orrok comes back to reality with increased strength, constitution, full health and the Hand of Gork, which gives him melee attacks of 1d8 + Str and Colossal reach. Awesome. Test decided, Hey, you know who else wants to die? THIS GUY and made his leap onto the dragon. He was able to successfully land on the dragon with a massive two-handed drop attack, dealing enough damage to make Gork proud. Hank, returning with the dragon Sheondirth, used a sonic burst to send more soldiers to their deaths. The remaining two soldiers ran while Urgan gave chase, flinging spells after them. Lucerne is able to finish cutting through the dragon's wing. Orrok caught the three falling soldiers and flung them up at the remaining two, missing, but making nice abstract art in the process. Classy guy, that Orrok. Test strikes the dragon again, while Hank grabs Sheondirth and runs down after Urgan and the falling dragon. Lucerne attempts to jump to the body of the dragon, but is unable to grab on and plummets down. Urgan uses a daze to send another soldier down the pit, cause the DM couldn't make a save roll to save these scrubs for anything. The final soldier kept running down the stairs. You may notice at this point that there are seven bodies, errr, soldiers. This is once again because the DM can't keep track of shit. More falling, more striking the dragon until it hits the ground. Test is at 1 hp for the SECOND TIME THIS CAMPAIGN. Test runs from the dragon, avoids its attack of opportunity and probably feels like 'Yep, I'm dying soon.' He then notices an owl fly by him and return to the form of Lucerne. Lucerne heals Test, who attacks the dragon with Orrok. The dragon begins turning to a male elf form and speaking Elvish asks for mercy. This angers the last soldier who charges the dragon to kill it. Urgan misses a dagger throw, but Sheondirth does not miss with her flame breath, incinerating both the silver dragon and the human going to attack it. Category:Session Recap Category:Lucerne Wildpaw Category:Shannon Category:Markus Farmer